rp_logfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Maxwell
SalamanderCmndr: What would happen if Maxwell was turned into a baby somehow, and Mr. Skits had to take care of him until he can get changed back? Candlefly: To be fair, it's cuz lommer KNOWS it's a bad idea to make it obvious it's Mr. Skits- Candlefly: That would be funny Candlefly: Mr. Skits: What did you try this time? Logical: . . . I have returned. SalamanderCmndr: Maxwell: *Baby jabbering* Logical: I'd prefer not to be sacrificed. Candlefly: Basically, Mr. Skits does not know how to take care of a human baby. At all. SalamanderCmndr: ... Think he might leave him with the Ws? Candlefly: Think that might be a good idea? SalamanderCmndr: No, it wouldn't be. SalamanderCmndr: But when has that stopped Skits? Candlefly: Wilson might enjoy the break from the hounds while Mr. Skits sorts this out. Candlefly: The answer: when it puts his favorite toy in danger. SalamanderCmndr: ... SalamanderCmndr: Yeah, guess you're right. SalamanderCmndr "You've been an interesting plaything, but I've grown tired of this game." "Or maybe They've grown tired of me." "Heh. Took them long enough." Candlefly: What if Mr. Skits ends up having to ask Wilson how to take care of a human baby and Wilson freaks out? SalamanderCmndr: ... To be honest, Wilson has no idea. Candlefly: Yeah, but even if he did, a shadow monster popping out of nowhere to ask that question would raise questions. SalamanderCmndr: Yeah. SalamanderCmndr: ... Wilson's first thought probably wouldn't be "Maxwell was turned into a baby." SalamanderCmndr: It'd most likely be "Maxwell! You bastard! You brought an infant to the godforsaken island?!" Candlefly: And Mr. Skits would laugh at that thought if it was said out loud. SalamanderCmndr: :P SalamanderCmndr: Hey, >SalamanderCmndr: ... I feel like Vampire Chester would go to the very edge of the campfire light at night and try talking to Charlie. SalamanderCmndr: Human Vampire Chester, rather. SalamanderCmndr: And wow that is a lot of prefixes. Logical: P: Candlefly: Weren't we gonna continue this? Candlefly: Plus I thought you had Charlie SalamanderCmndr was kinda wanting to know what Catin would do Candlefly: Ok. Candlefly: Catin: ... What are you doing? SalamanderCmndr: Chester: *Turns around quickly* Huh? Candlefly: Catin: Why are you so far from the fire? Candlefly really wants to continue the baby Maxwell thing but doesn't wanna be rude. SalamanderCmndr: Chester: ... No reason. SalamanderCmndr: Okay, we can do that. Candlefly: Mr. Skits (After asking the baby question to Wilson): Can you please answer my question yet? Logical: . . . My Kindle has an editing option to create memes using pictures I have saved. Logical: ._. Candlefly: :P Logical: What was Amazon thinking? SalamanderCmndr: Wilson: ... Even if I DID know, why would I help YOU? Candlefly: Mr. Skits: So you don't know. Goodbye. *And gone to ask someone else* Candlefly: I'm guessing Wigfrid would not react well too? SalamanderCmndr: Nope. SalamanderCmndr: "Max is right, better eat something. Kill Max. Cook him. Eat him. " -Someone on the comments of Max's page Candlefly: Mr. Skits is NOT dumb enough to come there solid. SalamanderCmndr: He'd end up with a spear in him if he did. Candlefly: But he'd still try to ask her. SalamanderCmndr: She wouldn't know either I think. Candlefly: Because when he's non-solid he does whatever he wants. Candlefly: Logical, what if he went to ask Wickerbottom? Logical: Wickerbottom would probably just quote a book on child raising, and then say she was glad to not have to deal with it. SalamanderCmndr Mr. Skits: http://s.mlpforums.com/uploads/post_images/img-115... Candlefly: Mr. Skits might end up borrowing the book. Logical: Probably. Logical: And then it'd say stuff on buying baby formula from a store. Candlefly: Question, was Wilson expecting Mr. Skits to go away so fast when he hinted he did not know the answer? SalamanderCmndr: ... What would happen with teenager Maxwell? SalamanderCmndr: No, no he was not. Logical http://img.ifcdn.com/images/f5307788d671c9ae5b3e15... SalamanderCmndr: ... I feel like Woodie would do that. Candlefly: What wasWilson's reaction when he left? Candlefly: was Wilson's* Logical: "HE'S GOT A KNIFE" SalamanderCmndr: Wilson: ... That was surprising. Candlefly: And then Mr. Skits comes back to Wilson later, puzzled at the book and asking where to buy formula in the same day. Maybe a half an hour later. SalamanderCmndr: Wilson: Again, why would I help YOU? Candlefly: Mr. Skits: Because I honestly have no idea what I'm doing. SalamanderCmndr: Wilson: I honestly do not care. SalamanderCmndr: I like how 'I honestly' lines up on both lines. Logical: I have as many Oscars as Johnny Depp, Harrison Ford, and Leonardo DiCaprio combined. Candlefly: Mr. Skits: Shouldn't you care about the fact I'm trying to take care of a baby and you're just being an annoyance? Logical Sal. http://img.ifcdn.com/images/c64a59963b9c617a5b9985... SalamanderCmndr: Preeeetty much. Candlefly: Uh oh, They didn't tell Wilson that Maxwell is a plaything yet. SalamanderCmndr: He saw Mr. Skits drag Maxwell off. SalamanderCmndr: It's kinda obvious. Candlefly: I thought that was non-canon XD SalamanderCmndr: It wasn't? XD Logical: Wait, wut? Der's a canon? SalamanderCmndr: ... IIIII'm just gonna call a mulligan. Candlefly: Like, I thought that was a silly side thing SalamanderCmndr: Okay, didn't happen. SalamanderCmndr: Wilson: If your master brought an infant here, then it's his own damn fault! SalamanderCmndr: Aaaand now Skits is gonna be pissed 'cause Wilson just called Maxwell his master. SalamanderCmndr: ... SalamanderCmndr: http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/w... SalamanderCmndr: Candle, nu. Pink Freddy was timed out 4 minutes ago Pink Freddy joined the chat 4 minutes ago Candlefly: Mr. Skits: *Goes to correct him* *Decides against it* *Looks annoyed* Actually... That IS right from a certain point of view, but he's the baby. I wish I was kidding. SalamanderCmndr: Wilson: ... So, he became a baby somehow. And now you're asking me to help you help him? Oh that's rich! SalamanderCmndr: Wilson: *Starts laughing* Candlefly: Mr. Skits: *Shrug* To be fair, I could've dropped him in camp for you to deal with instead of me, but I knew that was a bad idea with the way you act. SalamanderCmndr: Wilson: *Fake surprised gasp* Really? You think that it would be a bad idea to leave him here? *Starts laughing even more* SalamanderCmndr: Wilson: Oh, you owe me new sides! Candlefly: Mr. Skits: You don't even know where to buy formula, do you? SalamanderCmndr: Wilson: You have to go to the real world to get it. Good luck with that! *Laughs more* Candlefly: It's taking every fiber of Mr. Skits' being to not summon hounds right now. Pink Freddy: Nice disguising of the username template :p Candlefly: Mr. Skits: Ok, thank you. *Aaaaand gone.* Candlefly: Wilson did not think that comeback though, did he XD SalamanderCmndr: Wilson: *Calms down a bit* ... It can't actually go to the real world. Stop being silly, Wilson. SalamanderCmndr: BRB Candlefly: Imagine his surprise when later, Mr. Skits actually has formula. Candlefly: http://sunslammerdown.tumblr.com/post/12... SalamanderCmndr: Back SalamanderCmndr: Hey Candle, are you gonna be able to stay up late-ish? SalamanderCmndr: 'Cause I GTP for about an hour in a few minutes. Candlefly: I won't be able to stay up THAT late most likely. SalamanderCmndr: Aw, okay. Candlefly: Did Wilson calm down from sudden panic or laughing? SalamanderCmndr: Laughing :P SalamanderCmndr: ... Aaaand I GTP. Candlefly: Ok Candlefly: Aw. Candlefly: Bye SalamanderCmndr: If your not on by the time I get back, good niiiight~ Candlefly: Night Pink Freddy: Byee Logical: I'm back. Pink Freddy Welcome back!YouTube · · 9K · 98%**jumps off boat**Click to hide video thumbnail. To stop showing these thumbnails automatically, click on My Preferences and deselect Video thumbs/info. Logical: So. . . Anything good happen while I was gone? Candlefly: So we have shown that it's hard to get Mr. Skits to snap in anger, but from the 'Tucker' incident, we know his anger hits HARD. Candlefly: Logical. Candlefly: ... How'd you get out of that mess, anyway? Logical: IWhaaaaaaaat. Pink Freddy: ...pfft Logical: DAMN IT DAMON YOU CAPITALIZED MY I. Pink Freddy: Tucker incident? Candlefly: >Candlefly: ... How'd you get out of that mess, anyway? Pink Freddy: Pink Freddy: Tucker incident?? Logical: I broke the wall enough to climb back in through the hole when no one was watching. Candlefly: Ok. Pink Freddy: Pink Freddy: Pink Freddy: Tucker incident???????????????????????////